Lasrever Revales
|- | "I invite you into my life, the ride won't be pleasant and I'm sure it'll be something surreal." - Lasrever Revales |} Personality Quiet, reserved, extremely soft spoken (almost as far as a mute), and passively oblivious. Has been bullied at a young age for not speaking. She is also suffering from myeloma (a disease that pretty much harms your abilit y to fight off other diseases) . Notes surroundings and creates mental notes on particular bias. Appears to look apathetic, however given that notes are taken on people and such she has common interest in finding appeal of other people. Thinks on a very psychological level; attempting to search for answers for why people take certain actions. Highly independent, doesn’t feel the need to burden others with problems as well as not having to feel like she is being used. She aspires to become a surgeon assistant due to pressure of doing well in the future, ironically she’s frightful of blood; and hates pain (whether it be on herself or others). On top of that, she tends to be a package of revenge, through her silence and ability to eavesdrop she can take action depending on the person’s words or actions. Has an insufficient ability to keep her bearings, becomes slightly insane from the sight of blood or when pushed over the edge by actions that induce pain or suffering. Given that she has those inner aggression, acceptance is quite difficult which furthers her being a victim of abuse. She is however quit e strong willed and ability to be very focused while being able to shrug off distractions. Her key trait is her ability to help and care for people in any ways possible. Gladly will go out of her way to assist. Relations Currently newly admitted and doesn't know anyone currently. Has heard that an old friend of her's may be attending her school in the upcoming year. Power ‘Recurity’ - Ability to use insecurities as strengths Recurity: Bloomeister (Hemomeister) The ability to wield and control blood from within the b ody. A progression of increased regeneration of blood supply. The blood may be held in a various amount of ways, such as using it as a liquid, or solidifying it for brief moment to create a semi-permeable surface. Blood can only be released from wounds, cuts, and other methods of harm. As time continues, her ability to manipulate the blood and increase the amount and distance. Also experience to shapeshift the blood, perhaps even make it a fodder for hiding her presence. This insecurity is based off of her fear of blood and the more exposed she is to it, after time she will grow through that phase of fear. Recurity: Reversal Upon shifting into her ability, pain becomes more and more numb to her. The wounds will remain but her ability to feel and cringe from initial pain will fade as time goes on. Lasr has a sword, this sword when not active, is the umbrella she carries with her everywhere, day, night, rain, sun. The sword is the main contractor of the Reversal; if it makes contacts with an object or victim, all pain induced upon Lasr will be transferred to whatever it is she is connected to. Unconventionally, when s he first receives the ability everything in her touch will have an effect from her state of health (eventually myeloma through contact of people and objects). Recurity: Scaranoia The last insecurity that is granted to Lasr is the ability to control her anger and transform it into enhanced focus to keep her powers under control. If her concentration is broken, her transferring of pain will not be only solely directed toward her targets but everything the blood and sword touches. Thus harming allies and enemies. Powered off focus, the paranoia from being bullied on her way home and from the abuse she has suffered from her parents. Her paranoia will cause her blood to passively give her vision. More than an actual power, as an psychological benefit to calmly maintain making decisions without having to worry about death as much as a normal person would. Counter-Power Given that Lasr’s ability revolve around blood and to an extent her sword; fighting an ability that allows a massive area control as well as a pain exchanging ability can be difficult. A total weakness toward anything that can rid of blood whether through means of evaporation, freezing, displacement. With no medium used to cover and area and harm, there is no damage. Lasr also no true means of putting herself back together from pain except through explicitly transferring pain through her sword (and eventually she can through sheer willpower), thus dismembering her body will prove a giant hindrance (however, keep in mind if that if she can transfer pain while in this state, the victim of the transfer would suffer her given broken status). But by keeping her separated from her body parts while keeping her blood source as minimal as possible, you can effectively shut her abilities down. Likes/Dislikes Lasr is a people watcher, she enjoys learning about people and what they do. In her spare time she wanders around the city searching and watching. She has a thing for food enjoying Italian food and various pastas. She has an interest in making paper origami. Lasr isn’t really exposed to being socially accepted for her disabilities, so she hates being alone not able to watch people. She hated getting bullied, as any other person would. She likes to visualize if she had to power to make the bullies suffer a hefty painful demise. She absolutely hates being harmed, she is incredibly cautious about pain and tries to get out of situations where fighting would be not present. The music she enjoys best is industrial and orchestral arrangements. Appearances Casually, Lasr prefers to wear black and red. She is usually found with a small red vest, with black baggy pants, and a simple grey short sleeved shirt. She bears a necklace in the form of two diamonds that appears to look like a mind puzzle. Lasr has two navy blue eyes and black hair with semi-long bangs and slightly long hair in the back; which has highlights from white through black (right to left respectively). She stands five foot four inches and has some pretty detailed marks under her eyes. She frequently holds a slightly laced, damaged umbrella around with her, this is to shade out light from heavily affectin g her sensitive skin. When using her abilities, a lightmail combined with a red dress will mask over her current clothing, there are three plates that cover her chest and a chain of rings dropping from one of the plates. Her umbrella will take shape of a sword with two ribbons free flowing from the hilt, the ribbon grows longer as her focus sharpens. Her eyes also invert their colors upon transferring damages.